Forever In Your Arms
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU, G1 After many years of fighting, the Autobots bring peace to both Earth and Cybertron. Even though there was peace there was many Decepticons still about. Optimus Prime, who had been Prime for so long, is getting old, his old spark wearing down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Paring: OptimusXProwl, Hot RodimusXArcee

Sparklings and their parents:  
Hot Rodimus – Optimus and Elita  
Arcee – Optimus and Prowl

Summery: (AU, G1) After many years of fighting, the Autobots bring peace to both Earth and Cybertron. Even though there was peace there was many Decepticons still about. Optimus Prime, who had been Prime for so long, is getting old, his old spark wearing down. He knows his time to join the Matrix is coming soon, but what will his passing will affect on one Autobot...

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Forever In Your Arms  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

It was a long journey, as a huge 18 wheeler rolled down the highway. But it wasn't any normal 18 wheeler. Many can tell from its special marking on it, that this 18 wheeler was none other then Optimus Prime. He had been fare away to Washington DC on a diplomatic relation with the President. He knew the stay there was needed to be longer but... Well something happened to him and he felt he needed to get back to the main headquarters on Earth. That's where Optimus was headed now, as he turned into the road that leads to the base. Fare ahead he could see the base, and also he could see a lone figure sitting on one of the rock faces above. But he couldn't make out who it was. As he rolled closer, he starts to transform. "Optimus sir." A familiar voice spoke near by "You're back already?"

Optimus turn towards the voice. "Something came up, Beachcomber." he said "Is Ratchet here?"

"Yeah. I believe he's at the Medical Bay." Beachcomber said.

Optimus nods. "Thanks Beachcomber." he said as he headed inside.

- - -

"Well Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighs after he did his check up on his leader. "Well..." he started.

"I see..." Optimus said, knowing full long what the answer was "How much time?"

"It's hard to tell sir..." said Ratchet "You figure out what needs to be done?"

Optimus nodes. "I would like Rodimus to have the Matrix of Leadership, but he still to young..." he said "Ultra Magnus said he would hold onto until Rodimus get old enough to have it."

"Well...at lest you will be reunited to Elita."

Optimus nods slowly. "Yeah..." He slowly sat up. Ratchet watched Optimus leave the Medical Bay.

_I didn't even have a change to tell him what had been going on with Prowl lately since he left._

- - -

As Optimus walked the halls of the base, he ran into Jazz. "Prime sir." Jazz started when he saw him, a bit surprised "When did ya get back? I thought ya wouldn't be back until next week."

"Something important came up."

Jazz realized what Optimus meant. "So...how much time Ratchet give ya?" he asked as the two continue down the hallway.

"He doesn't really know." said Optimus "Probably not for long."

"I see..." said Jazz "Did Ratchet told ya?"

Optimus looked confused at him. "Told me about what?" he asked.

"About Prowl..."

Optimus now got a bit worried. "Jazz you're not making much sense." he said.

"...Well...Prowl has a sparkling within him..."

Optimus looked shock and surprised. "He dose? When this happen?"

"He found out a couple of days before ya left."

"Why didn't he told me of this?"

"Well you know how shy he is about some things. He was about to come up enough courage to tell ya, but by that time ya already left."

Optimus could tell by Jazz's voice that the bot before him was still worried about something. "Is there something else Jazz?" he asked "You sound a bit worried."

Jazz sighs. "Well... a couple of days ago me and Prowl went to stop some Decepticons form trying to steal energy but..." he started to say "During the battle Prowl's battle computer went off line. So ya know when that happens he needed to fine an outside computer to connect to." Optimus nods, telling Jazz to continue. "Well the computer he connected to have a pretty bad virus on it and since he was connected to it, a copy of it got transferred to him as well."

"Is he okay?" Optimus asked, now getting worried himself.

"Kind of..." Jazz said "Ratchet said it will mess with his some of his minor systems for awhile. But lately me and Ratchet been worried about him. We think Prowl's afraid that the virus he gotten might harm the little sparkling he's carrying. He hasn't seen Ratchet in a long while to check his systems or the sparkling's."

"Where's Prowl now, Jazz?"

"I think he still at that spot over looking the canyon. That where he mostly goes now when the rest of us haven't seen him."

"I see." _So that's who I saw when I came in._ "Will you excuse me Jazz?"

"Ya going to check on him?"

"Yeah."

"I won't stop ya then sir." said Jazz "With ya back, he might finally allow Ratchet to see him and check on his systems." Optimus nods a thanks before heading out to find Prowl.

- - -

Prowl sat there on a boulder looking over the canyon. Ever since it happen Prowl would slip away to this spot. His one hand gently on top of where the little sparkling that growing inside. His once light blue optics had dim slightly. The virus that was in his systems was doing one thing very badly that Ratchet never knew it could. It was destroying Prowl's optic vision systems, something Prowl knew Ratchet wouldn't even fix if he could. So even trying to look at the scenery before him, it started to look unfocused and a bit dark. He was so busy wallowing in his own deep problems he didn't notice someone was near until a familiar hand rested on his shoulder. "Prowl..." a familiar voice spoke "Why didn't you tell me about the little one?"

Prowl was a bit shock and slowly looks up towards where the voice was. Through his deteriorating optic vision he could see the familiar form standing there. "...Optimus..." he started "...How? ...When...?"

"I came back early and how I found out, Jazz just told me." Optimus said, worry can be found in his voice.

"...I'm sorry... ...Don't be mad..."

Optimus slowly sat next to him and gently put an arm around his second in command. "I'm not mad Prowl." he said gently "I'm a bit surprised and shock. But also I'm very happy. I thought I was only going to have Rodimus as my only sparkling. But now..."

"...You might just have..." Prowl said softly looking away from him.

"Prowl, don't think of things like that. I'm sure the sparkling is very healthy."

"...You didn't come back early cause you felt like it... Didn't you...?"

"..."

"...How long...?"

"Ratchet doesn't really know."

Prowl leans against Optimus' broad chest. "...I don't know what I would do with out you, sir..."

"Prowl, we all know this will come sooner or later." Optimus slowly caress one of Prowl's strong metal checks. He felt that Prowl was crying softly now. "I know..." Optimus spoke softly to him.

"...B-But what if... But what if it happens before..."

"I promise you..." Optimus started "I'll try and not let that happen before then. I'm GOING to see our little one."

- - -

Days past, until one day Optimus was bed ridden to Ratchet's table in the Medical Bay. Cause the time had come, his spark was slowly going out. The Medical Bay was full of Autobots that came to see their leader before their leader's spark goes out into the Matrix. Far towards the end of the endless sea of bots, stood one lone bot, leaning up against a wall barely listening to the old Autobot leader consoling the younger bots who didn't want the old Prime to leave them.

"...J-Jazz..." Optimus weakly spoke to the third of command.

"Yea sir?" Jazz spoke once he came close to him.

"...W-Where's Prowl...?"

Jazz slowly looked behind him, towards the far end of the wall, where he spies the second in command. "He's towards the far end of the crowd." Jazz said when he looks back to his leader.

"...I-I would...l-like to see him... ...C-Could you...g-get him for...m-me Jazz...?"

"Yeah, sure thing sir." Jazz said. After going through the crowd to get to him, Jazz came up to Prowl. "Prowl?" he started. Dull optics looked up at him. Jazz didn't like what he was seeing. The second of command was upset, that Jazz could tell, but didn't like how the light blue optics didn't glow brightly as they use to be. Jazz would ask Ratchet if he knew what was going on with Prowl's optics, but even the med bot didn't understand what was going on. "Prime wants to see ya."

Prowl slowly looked down at floor. "...I can't..." he said softly "...I don't want to remember Optimus like this..."

"I know Prowl." Jazz said "But Prime wants to see ya. Can't ya give him his last request? If it helps, I'll be with ya all the way."

"...Okay... ...For Optimus's sake..." Jazz smiled and gently lead Prowl through the bots once more.

- - -

Once through the crowd, Jazz and Prowl made it to Optimus' side. "Prime, I got Prowl for ya." he spoke softly.

"...T-Thank you...J-Jazz..." Optimus weakly reach up and weakly caress Prowl's check. "...P-Prowl..."

Prowl slowly took the hand in one of his, just to hold it there near his check. "...Optimus...sir..." he chocked on a sob "...You...You promise you wouldn't...not until..."

"...I-I know..." Optimus weakly soothed him "...I-I'm sorry..." Optimus always hated to see his second in command cry. Even in his final hours, he still hated it. "...P-Promise me...s-something Prowl..."

"...What...?"

"...P-Promise me...t-that you...l-let Ratchet...c-check on the...l-little one... ...I-I know...y-you been...w-worried about it...s-since you still have...t-that virus..."

"..."

"...P-Promise me... ...T-That's a...o-order..."

"...I...I promise...sir..." Prowl just couldn't take the image of Optimus now anymore. He let his leader caress his check one last time before he let go of the old Prime's hand.

"...P-Prowl...r-remember...I-I will always...b-be around...e-even if I pass into...t-the Matrix..." Prowl just weakly nodded before backing away so the old Prime could get more pressing matters out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Paring: OptimusXProwl, Hot RodimusXArcee

Sparklings and their parents:  
Hot Rodimus – Optimus and Elita  
Arcee – Optimus and Prowl

Summery: (AU, G1) After many years of fighting, the Autobots bring peace to both Earth and Cybertron. Even though there was peace there was many Decepticons still about. Optimus Prime, who had been Prime for so long, is getting old, his old spark wearing down. He knows his time to join the Matrix is coming soon, but what will his passing will affect on one Autobot...

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Forever In Your Arms  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

It wasn't long afterwards everything was done, when old Optimus passed into the Matrix. In the quiet of the Medical Bay, a lone bot sat there on the floor, his back leaning against the medical table. It wasn't long until Ratchet and Jazz pecked into the room. "He's still there." said Jazz.

"He hasn't move from the spot since then." said Ratchet "Out of all of us, Optimus' death hit him the hardest."

"Has he let ya check the little one yet?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Not yet." he said "I think he's still grieving."

"I don't think he'll come out of this." Jazz said as he watched the second in command worriedly "And I'm also worried about his optics. They had been dimming since he gotten the virus."

"Yeah, I notice it was well. But he is not allowing me to check him over."

"What should we do?"

"I'm not sure."

- - -

It was the dead of night, but Prowl didn't leave his spot on the floor of Ratchet's med bay. His legs were pulled against his body, his dulling optics looking at the floor in a blank extremely sad expression on his face. _...O-Optimus... Why did you...why did you have too..._ _...No use thinking about that now though..._ He slowly glances up to stare at the ceiling for a while. He should get himself checked out soon... He unconsciously place a hand was the little sparkling was still growing. He didn't want the little one to be damaged because of the virus he had... Plus he did promise the dieing Optimus that he would... _...Might as well do it now..._ He slowly got up and went to find Ratchet since he was the only one in the room now.

- - -

After walking the halls he finally found Ratchet in the Rec Room talking with Jazz and Bumblebee. "It's gonna be tough with Prime gone..." Bumblebee spoke softly "I'm beginning to miss the big bot already." The other two nodded.

"...Ratchet..." the three heard a familiar voice.

"Prowl..."

"Ya okay Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"...Ratchet...can you..." Prowl started to ask slowly. Ratchet nodded.

Bumblebee looked a bit confused. "Jazz..." he started as he looked at him "What's going on?"

"I don't think I should say..."

"Ahhh come on Jazz. I'm not a little sparkling any more." Bumblebee said "I'm old enough to understand anything."

"I think Prowl should be the one to tell you, it's his news." Bee looked very confused as he looked towards the second in command. "I know you're old enough... but think about it, if you, hypothetically of course, were carrying something special would you want someone else to tell others?"

"I guess not..." Bumblebee said slowly, still confused.

"That's why I won't tell you." Prowl slowly looked towards Ratchet with his fading optics.

"Let's take a look shall we..?" Prowl just nods, and Bumblebee was still a bit confused.

"Would some one please tell me what in Primus is going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"...I... I have a sparkling in me..." Prowl finally spoke.

"OH!" Bumblebee started thinking. "Is that...even possible...?" he asked.

"It's rare." Ratchet said.

"Soo..." Bumblebee started "Whose the lucky bot that made it with you?" Prowl looked down. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Bee..." started Jazz "Think. Who just recently had passed into the Matrix?"

"Oh..."

Ratchet looked up at Prowl with a smile. "The little one is doing quite well." he said "I don't know why you are so worried. That virus isn't a treat to it. It's just messing up with your minor systems."

"...No it's not..." Prowl said slowly.

"What are you saying Prowl?"

"...It's nothing..." Prowl said "...Thanks for everything Ratchet...I'm not too worried now..." With that three bots watch Prowl leave the room.

"It seems he still worried." said Bumblebee.

"His optics still look to be dulling for some reason." said Ratchet "I'm a bit worried that Prowl still won't let me check it out."

"Unless it something he knows ya can't fix." said Jazz also as worried as the other three about Prowl.

- - -

Many mouths past and Prowl's optic vision systems were getting worse. It was also nearing the time for the sparkling that was in him to make its debut to the world. In Ratchet's Medical Bay, the only ones that as there with the second in command was Ratchet and Jazz. "It's almost time, Prowl." said Ratchet after he looked at the monitors "You ready?"

Prowl nods slowly. "...I am..."

- - -

After many hours of brutal pain, the little sparkling was born, and sadly at the same time the hardship finally fried Prowl's already deteriorating optics. "It's a femme Prowl." Ratchet said with a smile as he looked towards the second in command. He nearly drops the small pink sparkling in his arms when he saw Prowl's dark optics. "Prowl!"

Jazz and Ratchet race over to Prowl, fearing the second in command's spark had gone to the Matrix. "...I'm okay..." they surprisingly heard Prowl spoke weakly.

Ratchet came closer to Prowl and started to check his optic systems. "Primus Prowl, your optic systems are fried." He said "When did this happen?"

"...I knew it was going to happen soon..." Prowl said.

"Prowl, ya should have told us ya optic systems weren't working." said Jazz.

"You know I would have try and fix it." said Ratchet.

"...I knew you would but, couldn't..." Prowl spoke weakly.

"Don't tell me the virus did this?" Jazz said "I thought ya said it will only affect Prowl's minor systems."

"It appears I was wrong." said Ratchet "It seems to the virus, Prowl's optic systems were a minor system to it."

"Ya mean to tell me Prowl won't be able to see?"

"..."

"...I knew it..." Prowl spoke.

"You do know with this you can't do much as you use to." said Ratchet.

"...I know..." A sound of a crying sparkling could be heard. "...Can I hold her...?"

Ratchet smiled a bit. "Sure Prowl." He said as he gently places the little pink bot in Prowl's arms.

Prowl "looks" towards the sound the little bot in his arms. "...Shhh...its okay. Daddy's here..." he spoke softly "...Everything is going to be okay, Arcee."


End file.
